thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Baptiste
Danielle Baptiste is the new Witchblade wielder, appearing in Unholy Union and Artifacts crossovers. Biography Unholy Union Together with Sara Pezzini, Danielle went to a local restaurant. At the bar they meet Jackie Estacado and Butcher Joyce who came to have a drink here. Jackie notices Sara's pregnancy and the latter warns him to stay out of trouble. Sara and Daniele then walk away, when suddenly Pezzini hears something. Out of nowhere, Ghost Rider breaks through the window into the bar, looking for Jackie. As Jackie has escaped the law, he will bring him to his own judgement. The Ghost Rider then attacks Jackiie. Seeing this, Butcher grabs Sara and Danielle drags them to safety. As they reach the door, they notice Bruce Banner, who came to the bar to have a drink. Because of the fight, he loses control and turns into Hulk. Hulk attacks both Jackie and Ghost Rider, throwing them through the wall into the street. Hulk remembers Jackie and grabs him by the head. Back at the bar, Danielle gets out to help Jackie by using Witchblade. Butcher wants to stop her, but Sara tells him to let her help. Back at the street, Hulk prepares to punch Jackie when suddenly, Danielle shoots a beam of fire, knocking Hulk away. Together they face off against Hulk and Ghost Rider. After Hulk recovers from the hit, he throws a car at Danielle, while Jackie grabs Ghost Rider by his chain. Danielle blocks the thrown car, but is grabbed by the Hulk. Meanwhile, Jackie pulls Ghost Rider of his bike and unleashes his Darklings onto him. Jackie then helps Danielle by summoning his Darklings to attack Hulk. This cause Hulk to throw away Danielle. After he deals with the Darklings, he attacks Jackie, but is suddenly suspended in time. Doctor Strange reveals himself, saying that he has suspended both Hulk and Ghost Rider in time. He then proceeds to erase their memory of their encounter with Jackie and Danielle, and sends them away. Doctor warns both Jackie and Daniele that a war is coming in which they both will be involved. He then proceeds to disappear. Danielle questions about what war was Doctor talking about to which Jackie answers that they will find out sooner than later. The Crack In Everything After the universe is rewritten by Jackie, Danielle becomes a detective. Together with her partner Gleason, she investigated the murder of fifteen mobsters who worked for Valko Balakov and seven female prostitutes. On the crime scene they met with Carlos Toledo a corrupt cop working for Jackie. Danielle believes that this murder was committed by Estacado's mob. Toledo tells that is just gangster killing gangster and there will be less trouble now. This only angers Danielle, after which Gleason tells Toledo to leave the crime scene. Later Danielle and Gleason go to the morgue were headless bodies of two men came up. By their tattoos, the men are identified as gang members from Balakov's mob by autopsy technician Lester. Curiously their heads have been exploded from inside out without using any known explosives. Knowing that their department is corrupt, Danielle decides to contact Tom Judge, who works in FBI. Personality Danielle is courageous and strong willed woman. She's always ready to help people and doesn't shy from a fight. When Jackie faced off against Hulk and Ghost Rider, Danielle quickly went in to help him. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: As the host of the Witchblade, Danielle has access to various abilities. ** Adaptive Armor: Just like other hosts, Dani could envelope herself in protective armor, that adapted to the damage she would receive. ** Superhuman Strength: The Witchblade increases the strength of Danielle. She was able to deflect a car that was thrown by Hulk. ** Superhuman Endurance: The Witchblade increases the endurance of Danielle. ** Healing Factor: The Witchblade heals the wounds (even fatal ones) and disabilities that Danielle receives and cures her of any illness and ailment. ** Invulnerability: The Witchblade's armour makes Danielle immune to most physical attacks; including bullets and intense trauma. Danielle is also immune to heat and fire. Although Danielle did receive some bruises from fighting with Hulk. ** Pyrokinesis: Danielle can create and project fire from her palms. The beam of fire shot by Danielle was strong enough to knock away even Hulk himself. Abilities * Professional Dancer: As Dani is a professional ballet dancer, she is very agile and dexterous. Trivia * Interestingly, Danielle's clothes aren't shredded while she uses Witchblade, opposite to when Sara uses it. Gallery Unun6.jpg|Daniele with Sara Pezzini. Unun13.jpg|Daniele knocking away Hulk. Unun14.jpg|Daniele and Jackie join forces to fight Hulk and Ghost Rider. Unun19.jpg|Daniele punching a thrown car away. Unun20.jpg|Hulk capturing Daniele. Unun31.jpg|Daniele coming back to normal. Charlotte1.jpg|Danielle in the new universe as a detective. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural